bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Alvaro's Tower
“Families are messy. Immortal families are eternally messy. Sometimes the best we can do is to remind each other that we're related for better or for worse...and try to keep the maiming and killing to a minimum.” Landscape Alvaro's section of Las Noches is at the very center of the fortress, permanently held in the grasps of winter. The span of his domain is covered in a forest of trees taken from the human realm, mostly evergreens. Steams run through the place, out from his tower which is still the same building, just encircled with a number of plants and covered in a thin layer of snow. The building itself is a castle, dotted with a number of smaller towers around itself. Apart from the size, it's rather understated when compared to the rest of Las Noches, and when looked at from a distance, might even seem like a small house, due to the massive trees on ether side. It's perched on a slight hill, the cause of the streams with run down, created by the much warmer building's effects on the ice and snow. Once one walks inside the outermost wall, they would enter into a garden courtyard, snow covered naturally, with a stone path leading up towards the castle's main doors. There are trees dotted around this place, and the Numeros barracks is located to the left of the entrance gates. Castle Basement: Felix's Room The basement is a dark place, just the way Felix likes it. It is very difficult to see, as it is completely pitch black. The basement is completely bare, save for a single chair that Alvaro may sit on when he visits. Felix spends his time here when he is not around Alvaro. Down an extended corridor and flight of stairs, this basement also leads into a number of interconnected tunnels that span Las Noches, between the upper area and the lower city. They lead to a number of Espada's towers, as well as the entrances and points of interest. There is a fail safe that will collapse them, should their existence be leaked. Off one of these corridors is Alvaro's prison, separate from the Las Noches main prison. This is because only prisoners of the highest threat are kept here, mostly Reapers or traitorous scumbags. The walls are lines with Seki Seki and there are multiple layers of doors. He had it built to resemble the shinigami prisons he'd seen whilst the worlds were merged. First Floor: '''On this floor there is a grand entrance way and dining hall, with a industrial kitchen hidden behind a wall. It is very warm and welcoming with large fireplaces in each room, and an atmosphere reminisant of a large hunting lodge, built into the side of a mountain. Aside from the dining hall, the floor is divided up into a number of smaller rooms. Such as a games room, rec room, study, tea room and various lounges. Alvaro can normally be found on this floor, if not outside. '''Library (Second Floor): This floor is really just an extension of Sadako's own, as it's she who tends to it and looks after the place. It spans the entire floor, with high raising shelves filled with various books. Some were taken from the human realm, others old Las Noches, and some Alvaro had just collected as memories of his old life in England. He has little time for reading, but sometimes just having the objects can offer that connection. The library also provides access to Sadako's own tower which is hidden away in a pocket dimension and can be accessed through a special door. Third - Fourth Floors: '''Chatan's Room '''Fifth - Sixth floors: These mostly serve as guest bedrooms and living areas, for those who would chose to lodge with Alvaro, or for Fraccion who have yet to have their own floor refurbished. The entire place is decorated and build like the library and first floor, with a lot of wood, fabric and stone fire places. There are rooms of varying sizes, most with bathrooms and the like added on. Seventh Floor: This is the training floor, largely empty with weapons, tools, targets and dummies all arranged around the sides. The floors are padded, and there's plenty of space for training hand to hand combat. However it's not made for battles of Arrancar, merely the honing of skills over strength. Alvaro mostly uses it for teaching his fraccion close combat, or as a place for the younger of his pack to play. Eighth Floor: The top floor, a meeting room for all the Espada and commanders of Las Noches. The most standout aspect of the room, is that it has a roof made up of what appears to be glass, but is really just a sheet of Alvaro's ice, three meters thick. It's large enough to comfortably seat near a thousand people, but it's never had more than thirty in it at one time. At the center of the well lit room, is a oval table that the Espada sit around when they meet. As one of the most secure places in Las Noches, it also doubles as one of the base of operations when a crisis breaks out, such as an invasion or council of war. East Tower: Elden's Tower Barracks Tower Rules * Do not disturb Alvaro if he is sleeping. * No hurting, threatening to hurt, courting or annoying his fraccion in anyway, unless approved by the Fraccion. Fraccion *Felix *Chatan *Misora Mika *Anat Halpern *Falco LaFontaine Former Fraccion *Cecelia (Espada) (Deceased) *Damien Omega (Espada) (Deceased) *Takara (Espada) *Emilio Barrera (Espada) *Sadako Amaya (Espada) *Kouhei Takakai (Deceased) *Neives Vasquez (Fox) *Cade (Espada) *Aiko Hitomi (MIA) *James Simon (MIA) Category:Espada Tower Category:Las Noches